Love in His Eyes
by taypay
Summary: Remy knows that Dexter loves her, but everytime she looks into his eyes she can't look away. In his eyes is a reminder of how much he cares about her and that they were really ment to be.
1. Love in his eyes Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! If you want to you can add this as part of my other story "Dexter and Remy forever", but I'M going to make this one different, but about the same... different plot and idea but same love. Disclaimer: I only own my plot the rest belongs to Sarah Dessen**

* * *

It was almost 12 and I was running late for my date with Dexter. By the time I showered and drove down to the park it was almost 12:45. When I got there I saw Dexter with a little boy.

Dexter was talking to this little boy while tying a balloon string to a stick so it wouldn't fly away, I assumed. By the time I walked over there the little boy was walking away and going to

his mother. Dexter had his back turned to me so I snuck up on him and put my hands around his eyes. "Hello Miss Remy." he said without turning around. He turned around and kissed me

on the cheek. "I'm sorry I'm late, they needed me at work." I told him staring him right in the eye. "It's alright I was having fun, playing with the little kids." he said putting his forehead

against mine. "I saw" I said nodding my head towards the little boy. "yah, so what do you want to do today?" he said leaning away and taking my small hand in his. "I don't know, maybe

just hang out." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Then, it shall be" he said leading me to the car.

We were talking small talk, when I noticed we weren't going to the yellow house. "Where are we going?" Dexter looked at me with his amazing eyes before turning away to look back at

the road. "Lucas is having a girl over and we promised to let him have the house to himself tonight." I sighed and said, "But my mom isn't leaving for another 10 minutes." I complained.

Dexter put his hand on my knee and squeezed it. "Hon, it's only 15 minutes." he said as we pulled into the driveway. "Fine, but just well, never mind" I stuttered . "What" he said now

curious. I stared into his puppy eyes. I had two points of view on those eyes. I hated them because they worked so well, to get what he wanted and I loved them because they were

eyes I could stare into and never look away. Eyes I knew told stories about love and passion for music and mostly for me.

"So are you going to tell me what you were thinking of in there" he said putting his hand on the handle of the car door. "Remember that cookout I had while my mom was still married to

Don?" I shuddered at his name. "Yah" he said nodding to me to go on. "Well, when I went to get you a beer and when I came back I saw this look in your eye" (there we go with the eyes

again) "It wasn't a look I have ever seen before, it made me worry about you and how something can make a person look so, well for you, un-jokeable." Dexter leaned over and lightly

kissed me on the mouth, my cheeks red from what I said. "I'm a big boy I can handle it" he told me, looking at the clock "And plus there's only 5 more minutes till she leaves."

We got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the door. I opened it and almost got crashed into by my mom. "Sorry honey, but I need to go to the airport now, I love you, don't

forget to call" she yelled by while getting into the car. I waved as she pulled out. "Well at least my mom isn't here now." Dexter cracked a smile and said "So you're going to be here for a

while all by yourself?" I had a smile dancing on my lips now. "I don't have to be." I said right before Dexter lightly kissed me on the lips and walked into the living room. I just stood there.

It was my job to tease. I walked into the living room and saw Dexter sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him and said "What was that?" he put his arm around me "What was what?"

he said trying not to smile, but failed and started laughing. "Do you want me to make up for that" he said kissing my neck. "I do" I said lifting his head up and kissing the side of his mouth

and that led to a full make out session.

"I love you Remy, and I will never stop" Dexter said in between kisses. I lifted my head and he kissed the bridge of my nose. "I love you too" I said leaning against him, on the couch. I

looked up and i could see the love in his eyes...

* * *

**Let me no if you like it! PLease Review! =)**

**Love always,**

**Tay-Pay**


	2. Love in His Eyes Chapter 2

rrrrreeeeevvviiiieeeewww please please please!

* * *

It was a Friday night at Bendo and people were squished together as usual. I was sitting at a table with Dexter, John Miller, Lucas and Ted. Chloe and Lissa were here earlier, but left.

Jess had to watch her brothers. None of us were drunk except maybe John Miller. I tapped Dexter on the shoulder and said "I have to go to the bathroom" he let me out of the booth and

said "Hurry back."

I walked over to the bathroom trying not to get smushed in between peoples sweaty backs. I saw there was a line so waited a little too impatiently. As the line inched forward a little

someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a tall, pudgy man with little hair. "Umm, may I help you?" I asked crossing my arms. As he leaned in to whisper something he put a

cloth in my mouth and threw my on his back like a sack. I tried screaming for help, but it sounded more like "Melmp!" I started kicking and hitting him, but he just would not budge. It took

me a while but I realized I had my cell in my pocket since I was on his backside so he wouldn't see me if I text Dexter. I grabbed my phone and said "S.O.S by b-room hurry!" I hoped he

got it. BY the time I put my phone away I saw we were heading into a bedroom. I knew nobody would hear me with the music playing, but I tried screaming anyway. He set me down on

the bed and I had tears streaming down my face. He took the cloth out of my mouth and tried kissing me, but I turned my head so he skimmed my cheek with his dry lips. "Oh come on, I

know you want me." he taunted "Get a life" I spat at him. He muttered something about ungratefulness then slapped me across the face.

I felt the sting and the tears on my face. I tasted blood in my mouth. I heard the door open quietly, to quietly for the strange man to hear. In came Dexter. As soon as he saw me he had

a look in his eye to painful to look away from. Dexter held up the Shhhh sign to me and tip-toed to the man and tied something around his eyes. Dexter quickly tied him to a chair and ran

over to me. As soon as he got there I jump into his arms and he carried me out of there. I started crying into his chest. "Shhhh it's okay I'm here now you're safe." I could see tears

coming down his face too. "Come on lets get out of here." Dexter said. I hugged him close and we walked to my car.

Dexter opened the passenger side of my car and buckled me in. I started to tell him what happened, but he interrupted me by saying "Is that blood?" I put my hand to my lip and felt the

sting. "He hit you?" Dexter said getting out to go punch the guy in the face. Before he closed the door I grabbed the back of his shirt and said "he's not worth it" I shook my head. "He hit

you, Remy." Dexter said taking my hand in his, kissing it. "Let's just go home." I said. Dexter looked at me then at Bendo then back at me. He got in the car and I said "Let's go to your

house." Dexter didn't seem surprised he just drove keeping his hand on my knee and his love in my heart.

When we arrived, we walked up to Dexter's room. He pulled me on the bed with him and said "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." I left it at that. I leaned up and took my jacket and

shoes off. Dexter took his shirt and shoes off and crawled under the covers with me. I turned around and said goodnight. I kissed him with a purpose because without out him my life

would be a wreck. He was always there to save me. I turned around and he put his arm on my waist.

In my dream all I saw was a replay of what happened and what could have happened. I woke up startled and shot right out of bed. I felt Dexter's arms around me in a matter of seconds.

I laid down and Dexter turned the bedside lamp on. I turned so I was half on top of him and said "Did that really happen?" Dexter closed his eyes and nodded his head, yes. I put my face

on Dexter's chest and softly cried. His hands stroked my hair as I kicked my feet and continued to cry. "I was so scared" I said in between sobs. "I know you were" he said. I could feel his

tears hit my head and all I could think about was how this was hurting just me, I didn't even think about anybody else. I'm a monster, I thought.

* * *

**i would like to say thanks to my first reviewer GorgeousLittleLiar thxs so much for encouraging me to keep going! 3**


End file.
